Newfound Love
by Colonel Andarion
Summary: Quatre's relationship begins to mature and he is forced to defend his views. What will happen? Read to find out. Yes, it's 4xDC. Now complete!
1. Moving On, Moving In

Disclaimer: I don not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. That means you can't sue me if you find this offensive. But if it's so offensive, why are you reading it in the first place?  
  
The wind whispered quietly. Quatre turned his head slowly, certain he had her a girl giggle. Blinking, he turned back to fixing the engine on his car. The wind gusted again. There, he thought, glancing down the street, I'm sure I heard it that time. He slowly straitened, wiping his grimy hands on a rag. Who was there?  
  
He tossed the rag into his car, his hands now clear of most of their oil stains. He grabbed the keys from the ignition and slammed the door, locking it behind him. He placed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, having abandoned his usually formal attire for a more comfortable T- shirt and jeans. It made a world of difference, as no one had come up to him asking for money for some charity or another. It made enjoying life so much easier, especially after the end of the war. And the end of Sandrock. That had been a bitter pill to swallow, destroying his greatest friend to appease the mind of the people about starting wars. But to preserve peace, he had done it.  
  
Peace. It meant so much to him. Almost everything close to him had been or nearly been taken away by fighting. The colonies he had destroyed, the murder of his father, and the near deaths of his friends and allies were all hard to bear, especially since he knew he was the cause of some of it. But now peace had come. Miss Relena had done superbly in keeping check of the violent tendencies of the War Hawks of the government, people who thrived on fighting and death. But life was, for him at least, normal. Live with a couple of friends, complete his education, drive his new car. Everything was worth living for. It felt so good to have survived and be alive. It allowed his curiosity to blossom, which was probably why he wanted to know who was giggling. That and his recent entrance into the realm of adolescence and male hormones. It was a woman's giggle, of course. Why else would he be so curious?  
  
He walked slowly towards the sound. "Hello? Is anybody there?"  
  
The sounds stopped as if thinking how to respond. "If I'm not mistaken, that is the voice of Master Winner. How have you been?" He started. Who was calling him Master? "Who are you?"  
  
"I believe the more serious question is, 'Who was I?'" There was a swishing in the shadows, as a person bent down to do something, smooth their clothing, perhaps. She stepped out of the shadows, emerging with a speed that startled the young man. She stood proudly, offering herself for inspection. "I was once Dorothy Catalonia, servant to the great Treize Khushrenada and Relena Peacecraft. Oh, but the how mighty have fallen."  
  
"Dorothy? What are you doing out here? Don't you live somewhere?"  
  
"I live here," she said, motioning to the shadows from which she had emerged. "I live here because there is no where else." She turned to go back into the crowded area.  
  
"Wait." She stopped, almost reluctantly, and turned. "You don't have to live here. Come live with me. I live with a couple other friends but I think we have room for one more."  
  
She sighed softly, a very feminine sound. "Why would you take me in, even after I have caused so much harm to people? Are you not at heart a pacifist? I am, after all, one who laughs at the sight of death, enjoys the killing of war. Why?"  
  
"Because I believe in honor. You did what you deemed necessary to achieve your goals, even if they were the death of others. I also believe the Dorothy I fought is dead, in her place a more gentle person, one who understands the pain of others. Now please, will you come with me?" He stretched out his hand in the offer of a gentleman, trying to assuage any fears she might have. Gingerly she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to his car. She glanced around the street, noticing the bustle of people. She turned to see him unlocking the front doors. He noticed her glance. "You can sit in the back if it makes you feel more comfortable."  
  
"No, no. It's just I've never met someone be so polite, so respectful outside of my colleagues. I also have never been given a choice to where to sit in a car before. I've always had to sit where I was told."  
  
She slipped into the front and gently closed the door so not to break it. She watched him climb in next to her and start the engine. He drove to a department store then, wanting her to buy more clothes. What she had seemed so meager compared to everything she received. Her eyes filled with tears, grateful for his kindness. She got out and stood, blinking slowly to adjust to the relative dimness of the mall. Quatre came out and fished his wallet out of his pocket. He pulled his credit card out and handed it to her, along with several twenty dollar bills. "The credit card is for the clothes you want to buy. You can also buy some books or something at the bookstore since it's right next door to the clothing store. The cash is for anything else you might need or want to buy, just for you." Seeing her look, he added, "Don't worry about it. Even though I'm only in college, I already make a lot of money through the family business. I can afford it. Wait, you can afford it, since the cash is yours now. I will want the credit card back."  
  
There was a twinkle in his eyes. He pushed her gently to the door. She began to stammer, unable to thank him enough. She slowly walked into the store while he watched her. After she disappeared into the first store, he turned to find a phone before remembering the cell phone is his pocket. He pulled it out and dialed his apartment's phone. Please say someone's there, he thought. It picked up on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" It was Trowa. There was soft violin music playing in the background. It sounded like the very old classical music he preferred.  
  
"Trowa, its me, Quatre. We need to talk." Meaning, of course, that Quatre would talk and Trowa would listen. "Is the place presentable? And is the guest room available?"  
  
There was a pause. Finally the answer, "Yes to both. Wu-fei left some of his stuff on the couch in there, but he'll clean it. I can guarantee that. Why'd you ask?"  
  
"We're going to be having a guest for a while, until she can get her life straitened out. Trust me on this."  
  
Trowa paused a moment before asking, "Who?"  
  
"Dorothy Catalonia. She was living on the street before I picked her up."  
  
"Dorothy? No problem. Wu-fei won't have a problem either, since she is one of the few women on his 'strong' list."  
  
"Cool, thanks. But don't forget to tell him she's coming, just to make sure." He hung up and waited. It was only a couple of minutes before she reappeared. She had a rosy tinge to her cheeks, like she was blushing. She was also carrying several bags over her arms, some large and a couple smaller ones. He decided not to ask. "Did you find everything you needed?"  
  
"Yes. Why are you doing this for me?"  
  
He didn't answer, only smiling. He motioned her to the car and got in. After starting it, he finally spoke. "I have a couple of roommates. They won't bother you and I called them to say you're coming."  
  
"Roommates? Who are they?"  
  
"Trowa Barton of the circus and Chang Wu-fei. As long as you give them space when they want it, they're really good people."  
  
"Ah.two more of the famous Gundam pilots. Tell me, how is it that the three of you managed to get an apartment together? Is it coincidence or merely good fortune?"  
  
"We actually came out of the war wanting to know each other a little better. We figured the best way would be to live with each other. But since we're all kind of quiet, we haven't progressed very far."  
  
Dorothy was silent after that, clutching her bags to her chest as she lost herself in thought. She emerged only when Quatre pulled up to a tall building and got out of the car. He waited for her to get and offered to take some of her bags for her. He grabbed a pair of the larger ones and led the way in. He headed to the elevator, weaving through the crowd of people, making sure she could always see him. After he got in and she caught up, he pushed the button to his floor, the fifth. There was a comfortable silence until the door opened, when an argument erupted between several of the hotel patron a floor below. Shaking his head, Quatre led the way to his room. It was unlocked so he pushed the door open with his shoulder and waited for his guest to come in. She stood quietly while he locked the door and followed him to the guest bedroom, where Trowa stood waiting. He raised his visible eyebrow.  
  
"Good evening, Dorothy. I hope you've been well."  
  
"Thank you, Master Barton. I am very well. I hope the same is likewise."  
  
He only smiled before turning and entering another room.  
  
"So Dorothy, this is the room you will be using while you stay here. It has a bed, nightstand, and closet. If there's anything else, just ask. I'll let you get set up." He placed the bags he was carrying down and turned to leave. "And one more thing."  
  
Dorothy looked up from inspecting the sheets. "Yes, Master Winner?"  
  
"None of that. We're all friends here, so it's strictly first name. I'm Quatre and my friends are Wu-fei and Trowa."  
  
"Yes, Master Winner. Uh.Quatre." She seemed delighted, however, by the informality of the situation. She turned back to the bed and Quatre took it as sign to leave. He pulled the door closed gently and headed to his room.  
  
He closed his door and began to change into something cleaner. His jacket had oil stains on it, and his pants weren't much better. Just as he was pulling on new pants, there was a knock on the door. He quickly threw on a clean T-shirt and opened the door.  
  
"What can I do for you, Dorothy?"  
  
She looked up, startled he had come so quickly. "I was wondering if you have any coat hangers. I need them for some of my clothes."  
  
"Ya, right here." He got a handful from his closet and gave them to her. She smiled and walked back to her room. Quatre could not help but feel enchanted by her smile. He found it to be very pretty.  
  
He was still staring where she had been when the front door barged open and Wu-fei stalked in, muttering about some outrage.  
  
Quatre snapped out of his reverie. "What's up, man?"  
  
He turned and glared. "I just ran into Maxwell. He's invited all of us over tomorrow."  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
"He wouldn't let me answer, saying he'd say us tomorrow around noonish. Now we don't have a choice."  
  
"Actually, yes we do. Did you get Trowa's message?"  
  
"Message? Oh, yes I did. Miss Catalonia will be staying with us indefinitely." He grunted. "Better her than Maxwell."  
  
"Oh, really now? Thank you Wu-fei, I'm flattered."  
  
He jumped slightly. "Hello, Dorothy. It is good to see you in such good health. A pleasure to have you with us. We'll show you true living when we're not busy with our schoolwork."  
  
It was Dorothy's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh, really now? True living? Does that consist of fighting the injustice of the world and making sure the weak don't fight in the 'game' of life?"  
  
Wu-fei smiled. "I'm going to enjoy this very much. Now what were you saying about the Maxwell problem?"  
  
"We can tell him we need to show her around. He'll understand."  
  
"Actually, I have no objections to meeting this Maxwell person. We can go tomorrow."  
  
Wu-fei groaned, closing his eyes and rubbing his face with both hands. "Great. A day with Maxwell and his family. Just what the doctor ordered."  
  
Quatre turned. "Duo finally had some kids? Took him, what, a year and a half after getting married?"  
  
"One, actually. The twins are six months old now."  
  
"Twins? I'll have to bring some flowers or something as a little congratulation. It must make him proud."  
  
"Proud like you wouldn't believe. He wanted to them both Duo, but Hilde had a word in it. So now the boy is little Duo, Jr. while the girl is Samantha Nicole."  
  
Dorothy commented. "Such beautiful names, the girl's at least. The boy's could be a little more imaginative. But Duo was never one for imagination, always going straight for the goal. You had to be to be a Gundam pilot."  
  
Her comment caused Quatre and Wu-fei to bristle. "While we're over there, don't mention the Gundams. It's a really sore spot for Duo. And how did you know his name, anyway? You said you wanted to meet him."  
  
She smiled, her feminine one she used to charm men. "I like to see what people will tell me about someone if I don't 'know' who they are. I can compare it to what I know and create a probable first impression he had on the other person. You, Wu-fei, first thought he was energetic and a little too happy-go-lucky. As time passed, he gained your trust with his courage in the battlefield."  
  
He just gaped at her, open-mouthed. "That's amazing. Those were my thoughts exactly. You'll have to show me how to do that someday."  
  
She smiled her secret smile. "Someday."  
  
Quatre just smiled, then glanced at his watch. "It's almost time to eat. Anyone wanna cook, or should I?"  
  
Dorothy timidly raised her hand up. "I'll cook. I have a couple of recipes I want to try."  
  
"That works. I'll show you where everything is. Come on." He led her into the kitchen as Wu-fei went into his room. The kitchen was clean, almost sterile. Everything was put in its place so that it could be easily found. He turned around, propping himself against the counter, waiting for her to get situated. When she was done he began.  
  
"Everything in this kitchen has a place where it goes. It makes it easier to find. For example, the pots are in the cupboard next to your foot so even short people like myself can reach them. The utensils are next to the sink, in the drawer. Cooking utensils are in the jar next to the sink. It has everything like cooking spoons, whisks, and ladles. Some stuff that even I don't know what it does. Then there's the fridge itself." He walked over to it and opened it, pointing to each area as he named it. "In the lower right drawer is the meats and cheeses. They're separate in case they go bad. Next to them on the left are the vegetables. Lettuce, tomatoes, squash. You name it, it's probably there. In the door are all the different sauces like garlic, salad dressing, mayonnaise, and steak house sauce. Finally, in the middle are all the leftovers we still have to eat. They're color-coded by who made them. Trowa is the red marked ones, Wu-fei is the green marked ones, and I have the blue marked ones. If there's any of yours left, we'll mark it in purple or something. Need anything else?" He glanced around. "There shouldn't be."  
  
She was very quiet in responding, almost inaudible. Her head was down and she was mumbling. "Can you stay in here with me." She looked up, staring into his surprised eyes. "It would make me feel just a little safer."  
  
He thought about it before answering. "Okay. Is there anything you need to talk about?"  
  
Again, she was mumbling. "Yes. I just want to tell you a little about myself, that's all. It might help you understand why I came with you instead of staying in the street, where I rightfully belong."  
  
"What are you talking about? You are a decent person. No one like you deserves the street."  
  
As she began to root through the fridge, she began her story. 


	2. Truth

Disclaimer: It would be nice if I owned Gundam Wing. I don't. So don't complain, sue, etc.  
  
Quatre stared thoughtfully out the window of his room, taking in the darkness of the night as he pieced his thoughts together. What he had just heard from Dorothy had deeply disturbed him, enough that he now worried that she might be in danger. Something did not seem right about the whole thing. He trusted his instincts, especially after his contact with the ZERO System. He felt wrong now, and was confused as to why. He paused a moment before exiting the room to join the others at the kitchen table for Dorothy's meal.  
  
The meal was simple, while at the same time elegant. It consisted of small pieces of duck, cut into fine strips and glazed with a sauce, what kind he did not know. It came with a small salad with a homemade dressing that smelled slightly of vinegar and pepper. To drink there was carbonated water in small elegant glasses that Quatre did not know he had.  
  
Trowa looked up as he came in. "Care to join us for dinner? We're waiting only for you, and that out of politeness."  
  
Wu-fei nodded his agreement. "We were very close to starting without you. It looks delicious."  
  
Dorothy blushed slightly at this, but did not turn her head. Instead she watched Quatre, probing his face with her eyes, looking for any sign of disturbance. Satisfied when she found none visible, she pulled his chair out and offered him his place to sit. When he was seated, she took her place next to him and waited for everyone else to take a bite before she did. Her head was bowed slightly, concealing her face. She was hiding her fear that this offer would be rejected and she would be living in the streets again, on the run again. When she heard no action, she looked up and found that all the men were watching her, waiting for her to take a bite first.  
  
"Why are you waiting for me to eat first?" She was genuinely confused.  
  
"Why are you waiting?" Quatre countered. "We are generally very acceptable of old-fashioned traditions. One of those is that the lady is always first." The others nodded their agreement.  
  
She smiled her feminine smile again. "Where I was raised the woman was considered inferior. We had to wait for the men to do everything and we got whatever was leftover. Sometimes we went hungry for days at a time. But you know that already, Quatre."  
  
Trowa turned and looked at Quatre. "Care to elaborate? Sounds like you've spent some time with Dorothy, alone." He raised his visible eyebrow, seeming to make a sick joke. Dorothy didn't catch it, but Quatre did and had nothing to say to counter it. He just gaped a second before turning a deep red and beginning his meal. The silence was only broken by the clink of utensils on glass plates as the four of them enjoyed their meal. When they were finished, Dorothy quickly stood to gather the dishes. Quatre gently touched her shoulder, stopping her from rising out of her seat.  
  
She glanced sideways at him briefly, catching his eye. "You cooked. I'll clean. While I do this feel free to do whatever. If you want, Trowa and Wu-fei can show you around."  
  
"But what if I want to help? Will you hold that against me?"  
  
Trowa began to snicker quietly. Wu-fei glanced at him and Trowa motioned him out of the room. When they were gone, Quatre stood up and began to gather the dishes. Dorothy took the napkins and other garbage from the table to the trash can. When she opened the garbage, she glanced at the door, looking for a lock. When she found it, she glanced out to see if the other two were still around. Not seeing them, she quietly closed the door and locked it. Quatre, however, had good ears and turned to see what she was doing.  
  
"When I told you my life story this afternoon," she began, "I left out something I find to be very important. For me at least."  
  
Quatre only glanced at her quizzically.  
  
"For me, love has come difficult. It seems whenever I become close to someone, they wind up dead. It saddens me and eventually, I learned not to love. But one day, I fought someone who changed something within me. He struck a chord in my heart, breaking the cage I had put myself in. It hurt me to discover he was truly my enemy." She was no longer looking at him, instead staring at the ceiling, remembering. "I hoped that of all the soldiers in the war, he would survive. Then he was part of the foolish attack on the space fortress and I feared the worst. After I escaped from the doomed war zone, I turned and watched its fascinating descent into oblivion. I cried, however."  
  
Quatre slowly walked over to her. He gently touched her chin, getting her attention. "Cried?"  
  
When she turned to face him, he saw two glistening lines along her cheeks. She was crying now, as well. "Yes, I cried. I was afraid the man that had changed my heart and taught me to love again had died in the fight. I swore then that I would love no man until I was sure he was either alive or dead. It has been several years now, and I have been looking for him ever since. And that's why the government wants me and I was living in the streets. I had hired a hacker to break into the government's computer. When he was caught, he turned me over for immunity."  
  
"Who are you talking about? What kind of man deserves the sacrifices you made?" He was geniunely confused, and wanted to help in any way possible.  
  
She normally porcelain skin flushed a bright red and she hid her face. She mumbled something but it couldn't be heard.  
  
"If you don't tell me, I can't help you. Maybe I know him." He was starting to get slightly upset. Maybe her mood was beginning to rub off on him.  
  
She looked up suddenly, the tears still slowly dripping from her eyes. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh." She gazed morosely at him.  
  
He was again confused, but did not say anything about it. Slowly he answered. "Okay, I won't laugh. I'll do my best to, anyway. I am not one to guarantee anything, though."  
  
She turned a bright red again and mumbled again. Seeing his look she took a deep breath before answering. "Quatre, it's you."  
  
So much now rested on the way he responded. If he rejected her admission, she did not what she would do. However, if he accepted it, she would be one of the happiest young women in the world. But now she had to wait. The tension in the air was burning a hole in her heart.  
  
Slowly he let out a breath of air. He had been holding it in for several seconds, listening to her story and her admission of love. He now wanted only some time to think. "Please, can I have some time to think things through? You've given me a lot to think about." He smiled at her, but there was something different in his grin now. It seemed friendlier, more welcoming. Her tears slowly dried up. She turned around to unlock the door and quickly slipped outside, going to her room. She glanced back at the kitchen once before disappearing behind the closing door. She was smiling, the fear now gone from her mind.  
  
The kitchen seemed much emptier when there was no one to share it with. Quatre stared where Dorothy had been standing, thinking over everything she had just said. It surprised him that he had had such an impact on her. He didn't know how their minds had become so alike. The only time they had had mental contact was in space, fighting around the Space Fortress. They had been dueling with ZERO Systems during the fight, and they had instinctively known each other and the thoughts of the other. Perhaps then was when she had learned from his mind what it meant to be compassionate in battle, showing pity and mercy. Some things were strange. He began to laugh silently, knowing know what she said was true, not some ploy to get him to allow her to stay. He had to go talk to her.  
  
"Quatre." Dorothy lay with her head buried in the guest room's pillows, crying again. He had not come yet to talk. She knew it was selfish to want him so bad, but she couldn't help herself. Had he turned her down? She picked her face up out of the pillow and glanced around. The lights were out and she could not see much except the crack in her door. She slowly got up, wobbling on unstable legs and slowly walked over to the door, pushing it to and flipping on the light switch. She blinked several times to clear the tears from her eyes and looked up. Quatre stood, eyes closed and leaning on her closet.  
  
"You could've warned me." He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. Seeing the hurt and confusion in her face, he stood straight and walked slowly over to where she stood. He opened his arms. "Come here."  
  
She was confused before leaning in to his arms, feeling his warmth as he folded his arms around her in a comforting embrace. She began to sob quietly, feeling the hidden strength of his arms. She could only ask one question. "Why?"  
  
He looked at her, momentarily leaning back before letting her rest her surprisingly little weight on him again. "I've never told anyone about this, but I've always had a sort of respect for you. Respect, and something more. I never told anyone because I was afraid that people would laugh at me."  
  
She looked at him, her eyes more comfortable now. They were also dry. "Laugh?"  
  
"A lot of people have very biased opinions about you. They've never met you before, so their opinions are unfounded. Personally, I think you're a very nice, charming, and beautiful person." He smiled at her gently. She readjusted herself more comfortably. She curled up, sitting in his lap and listening to him talk. She found his voice very melodious, very soothing. Soon she was drifting to sleep. When Quatre finally noticed she was asleep, he picked her up and placed her gently on the bed and paused a moment. He gently pulled the blanket up and placed it under her chin. He then slowly leaning down, kissing her gently on the cheek. In her sleep, she sighed happily. He turned and walked out the room, pausing only to say, "Goodnight, Dorothy, my love."  
  
Author's Corner  
  
I have hit a dilemma with the writing of this fic. Maybe you, the readers can help me out of it. You see, the problem is that I don't know if I should continue writing or not. If you leave a review, please also leave your opinion on whether I should continue or just stop where I am. Thank you for your time.  
  
Colonel Tobias Tndarion, retired 


	3. Car Ride Politics

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, etc., etc. I guess you know the drill by know.  
  
Dorothy awoke to the sound of violin music drifting lazily through the closed door. The tune was slow, befitting the early hour of the morning in which she had awoken. She lay in bed for several minutes, letting the soft melody envelop her and carry her away to some distant corner of her mind. She subconsciously heard the music slowly change frequency and pitch, shifting effortlessly from one octave to another. It was the work of a master. But it stopped, and she was brought back to the real world. She slowly stirred, eventually raising herself into a sitting position. She sat lazily for several minutes before the violin struck up another tune, this one more lively than the last. She had heard it before and hummed along as she placed her feet on the floor. She jumped up again. The floor was cold, so she clutched the blanket around herself, enveloping her body with its warmth. It was more tolerable as she stepped on the cold floor again. She shuffled to the door and opened it.and found herself face-to- face with Trowa, who was just emerging from the bathroom. She began to blush furiously and covered her eyes, embarrassed that she had come out at such an inopportune time. He obviously felt the same way, since he quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around his body, preventing any more embarrassing moments. She looked up timidly, seeing if he was gone. She found herself looking at his glare.  
  
"Tell anyone and you die." He glared for several more seconds before stalking into his room, slamming the door behind him. At the sound the violin stopped its playing and another door opened. Quatre strolled out, holding a finely carved violin, dressed only in sweatpants and a T-shirt. He looked around and spotted her.  
  
Smiling, he asked, "What was that?"  
  
She could only stutter. Luckily, Trowa emerged from his room to answer for her. "She caught me at an inopportune time. I'm not used to having girls around."  
  
Quatre turned pink. "I guess that's a bad thing. Guess you'll have to be more careful when you decide to come out of the bathroom with nothing on, eh, Trowa?"  
  
He only glared before turning into the kitchen for some breakfast. When he was gone Dorothy looked at Quatre. "Was that you on the violin? It was beautiful playing. I've never heard anything quite like it," she admitted.  
  
Quatre looked at his violin. "It wasn't THAT good," he answered modestly. "I try to keep in practice, though. It also helps me overcome my loneliness."  
  
"Loneliness?"  
  
"Sometimes I feel very alone. It's not pleasant, but something you have to live with in the real world."  
  
Dorothy smiled shyly and averted her gaze. "But now you don't have to feel lonely anymore."  
  
She didn't see him smile, since her face was hidden. "I don't? Are you going to get me a cat?"  
  
She looked up, shocked. "No!" She was furious. And a little hurt, as well.  
  
"I know what you mean, Dorothy. Come here." He spread his arms and she walked over, allowing herself to be wrapped in his arms. "It was a joke. I already have a cat, but she leaves me alone. All I ever see of her is when she comes and eats."  
  
"Sometimes jokes hurt, though. Please don't do it again." She glanced at him, her cheeks a rosy color.  
  
He smiled gently. "Don't worry. It won't. But right now, we have to get ready to go."  
  
"Go? Where?"  
  
"Duo's, of course. He's invited us over for the day. If I were you, I'd bring a change of clothes and a swimsuit. He's very fond of playing jokes on people and one of his favorites is throwing people in his backyard pool. If you're done fast enough, we can get there in time for breakfast. He's also a wonderful cook, even though he would never admit it."  
  
"That sounds wonderful. I'll get some stuff. But I'm not really hungry right now." As she turned to go into her room, her stomach let out a growl. She turned and looked at Quatre again. "So I guess I am a little hungry."  
  
She closed her door and began to rummage through her bags for a spare outfit. She pulled a T-shirt and a pair of pants out, deciding it would be adequate. She then began to look for her swimsuit. It took several minutes and a couple searches through the bags before she found it, but eventually she did. She then threw everything in a bag and looked for another outfit to wear for the day. She finally decided on a pale blue shirt and a pair of cream colored shorts. With them she grabbed a pair of sandals. Making sure the door was closed, she stripped out of her old clothes and put the new ones on. She then exited the room, finding she was the last one to be done. Her face fell.  
  
Quatre took her hand. "Don't worry about it. We all just got done so a couple extra seconds isn't gonna matter. Now come on, we have places to go." With that he grabbed a duffel bag and began to hum a catchy tune. It was upbeat and seemed to dance through her mind, getting faster with each repetition before he stopped at the car and stopped humming. He took her hand and helped her climb in, gentle as not to hurt her. When she was comfortably seated in the back he got out and conversed for a second before climbing into the back with her, closing the door behind him. Trowa climbed into the driver's seat and Wu-fei got in the passenger side. The engine started and they were off, leaving the apartment complex to visit the countryside and their good friend Duo Maxwell.  
  
En route to his house, Dorothy began to fill her curiosity about Quatre by asking him quiet questions about himself so the men in front would not hear. She started with the obvious, "Where are you from?"  
  
He laughed briefly. "While they still existed, I was born in the colonies. But after the failure of Operation Meteor, they destroyed the colonies so that a threat like that would never occur again. There was a saying as they dismantled the last of the colonies. It was something like, 'Only with the weight of gravity on their conscience will men ever act in a moral fashion.' It was very famous for a while, but then died out as life returned to normal. And you? Where're you from?"  
  
"Honestly? I really don't know. All I remember is being raised in the military to be another soldier. Maybe that's where I found my love for the beauty of war. But I couldn't fight, so I became more of a diplomat, trying to solve problems without the shed of blood. That's why I was a supporter of the Mobile Doll system. It would help prevent the loss of human life."  
  
"Mobile Dolls? You supported that?"  
  
"I would support anything that would prevent the unnecessary loss of human life."  
  
"But then why do you find war to be so beautiful?"  
  
"War is beautiful because it is a form of art, a way to express your feelings of aggression and to a lesser extent, passion. Without war, there would be no healthy way to relieve the burdens of life in a way that helps the Earth."  
  
"Healthy way to relieve the burdens of life?" Quatre snorted. "Why not sports? Or laughing? There is nothing healthier than a good laugh. It's good for the soul."  
  
He became silent and stared out the window a second before looking at her again. "What was your impression of the fighting?"  
  
"It always made me feel sick to my stomach. There was something oddly ironic about that, since I found it to be beautiful at the same time. But still, it was the loss of life that made me ill."  
  
He agreed. "Life is fragile. Without anything to preserve it, it can only be extinguished since there is nothing to allow it to blossom, to grow. But have rigorous controls like war and disease, then it can only cease to exist as humans proceed to exterminate each other, often with little or no remorse. That's what I find the scariest about humans."  
  
"Their lack of morals?"  
  
"I wish it were that simple. It is more of their lack of souls. You can have a soul without morals and still feel pity and mercy. But without a soul, you are only an emotionless machine, destined to be controlled by the whims and ideals of others. The same goes for the lack of free will. Without it, you are only the tool of others, doing what they want and nothing else. But it is nowhere as serious as the lack of a soul. The soul is what makes a man himself."  
  
"Do you think I have a soul?"  
  
"That's only for you to decide. But to make it easier, I will ask you a couple of questions. First, have you ever been in a situation where you could have killed someone?"  
  
"Yes. More often than one would think."  
  
"And in any of those situations, did you hesitate, even a second, before you took their life?"  
  
He looked when she did not answer. Startled to see her crying, he moved over and wrapped his arms around her and held her, letting her get rid of her grief. When she had finished, she just let herself be held until they pulled into the driveway at the Maxwell's house. 


	4. The Maxwell House

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its affiliated characters.  
  
The Maxwell's house was small, typical of a mid-level income family. When they pulled up in front of it, Duo came bounding out, grinning like a fool.  
  
"I see you got here early enough for breakfast. How did I know you would?" He smiled warmly. "And I see everyone came along. Welcome, all, to my humble abode, the greatest place on Earth."  
  
Dorothy covered up a giggle. "Very brazen, aren't you Duo?"  
  
He whirled around. "Who's there?" He bent down and saw her in the car next to Quatre. He slowly stood back up, the sparkle gone from his smile. "I guess I'll just have to fix some more to eat. Come in, all."  
  
When everyone else was out of earshot, he grabbed Quatre by the arm, holding him back. When he turned to face him, he hissed. "What's she doing here?"  
  
"She's here as my date, if you will. You got a problem with that?"  
  
"You?!" The shout was incredulous. "With her?! That's funny!" He started to laugh.  
  
"You got a problem with that? If you don't want her here, I can take her and the two of us will going do something else." He glared. When he got no answer, he turned away, knowing he had won.  
  
"She can only stay because I need to talk with you about something." Duo glared at his back. "If it weren't for that, I'd kick you both out this instant."  
  
Quatre rounded on him angrily. "What is it you have against her, anyway?"  
  
"She's the enemy! If I recall correctly, she has tried to kill us before."  
  
"Stop being so narrow-minded. The war is over. There are no more enemies. Besides, if I didn't trust her she wouldn't be here. Now shut up, here she comes." They both turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Are the two of you going to stand there in the doorway and argue? You should come in." She smiled and looped her arm through Quatre's. They walked into the living room, an infuriated Duo behind them. When they got there, the cozy silence was broken by Wu-fei trying to quiet and screaming baby.  
  
They walked in as he was shouting, "Honestly, I didn't do anything! What should I do?"  
  
A grinning Hilde took the little girl out of his arms. "Being a dad isn't as easy as you thought, is it Wu-fei?"  
  
He could only turn an interesting shade of red. She laughed again. "Don't worry. Duo has no clue, either."  
  
"I resent that, woman." Duo strode over and kissed his wife. "How're the twins holding up? Hope the company isn't scaring them." He glared meaningfully at Quatre. Dorothy caught the glance. What an ungrateful man, she thought. Hadn't he invited them? Why was he complaining now? She didn't say anything, however.  
  
Hilde looked at him peculiarly. "Why would the company scare them?"  
  
"Never mind. Who's ready to eat?" He beamed, but this one seemed more genuine.  
  
When everyone was at the table and the twins were sleeping, Hilde began to carry in the dishes. When Dorothy stood to help, she was motioned down with a wave of the hand. When all the food was together on the table, it represented a vast majority of the various breakfast foods available. There were various meats, from small, round pieces of sausage to the longer, thinner slices of bacon. Also on the table were eggs in several different forms, things such as scrambled and a plate of sunny side-up. In the middle of the table sat a stack of pancakes, a pale yellow and fluffy. Everyone's mouth began to water. Before anyone could touch the food Duo raised his hand and motioned for them to bow their heads. When all were bowed, he began.  
  
"Today we gather here as friends, trying to enjoy each other's company. We are here, eating these arrayed foods, thinking of all our friends who could not be here and enjoy this meal with us. Among these is Heero Yuy, who has been missing since shortly after the war. But we rejoice, for in our hearts we know he is safe and that he eats with us here in spirit, if not in person. We would like to thank the Lord for providing us with this chance to gather and enjoy one another with all the blessings and hardships that may come with them. We thank the Lord, Amen."  
  
When all had raised their heads, Duo stood and grabbed a serving spoon from the counter behind him. He stuck it into the eggs and pulled out a spoonful, putting it on a plate and handing it to Quatre, who in turn gave it to Dorothy. After everyone was served, she sat next to Quatre and sampled the food. It was surprisingly good, considering a man had prepared it. She said as much, but all she got in return was a hard smile. She was confused. Why was he acting so harshly? They had only just met, yet he seemed so biased. She wondered if it had anything to do with the war, but quickly dismissed the notion. When the conversation and the meal were both over, she sat quietly, waiting for everyone else to leave the room. When she and Quatre were alone, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll be in the car if you need me."  
  
He looked at her quizzically, and his eyes widened. "It's Duo, isn't it?"  
  
She looked away, ashamed. "Yes. I don't know what I did, but he seems so against me. Just like your roommates, although they aren't as much of a problem as he is."  
  
"Trowa and Wu-fei are giving you problems? I can set them straight. They generally listen to me. But I can't control Duo. He's a free spirit. I can try to though. So stay here and enjoy yourself. If all else fails, you can talk to Hilde. I'm sure she can give you some advice."  
  
"I'm not so sure about this. Maybe I shouldn't have come."  
  
"That's nonsense! I invited you to come along as my guest, and I won't have Duo acting like a three-year-old and scaring you away."  
  
He took her hand and they walked into the living room, where Duo and Hilde were sitting. They looked up and Hilde smiled. Duo just gaped, but eventually got himself under control. When Quatre was comfortable, he asked Dorothy to leave. As she stood, Hilde got up and walked with her to another room, leaving the men to do their talking. When they were gone, Hilde turned to her and asked, "You're in love, aren't you?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"It's kinda hard to miss, the way you look at him. But I've got a secret for ya."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Not very diplomatic, are you? But what the hey. He looks at you the same way." She grinned. "I think he's in love too. But you didn't hear that from me."  
  
She smiled vaguely. "I could have figured that out, considering what all he's already done for me. So what's it like, being married?"  
  
Hilde looked at her strangely. "You're really serious about this, aren't you? But if you really must know."  
  
She smiled politely. "It would be nice. Give me the good and the bad."  
  
She got a dreamy look on her face. "Marriage is wonderful, although it does have its drawbacks, especially if your married to someone like Duo. Its like the two of you are one person and everything you do is for the other. Sometimes I wish I had married earlier, but then I think about it and ralize I wouldn't have met Duo this way. But we do have our little squabbles now and then, but it doesn't matter in the end because we know we love each other like we love life itself."  
  
"And kids?"  
  
"There's nothing quite like giving birth to another life. It almost rivals love and marriage for the greatest feeling in the world. And I have two of my own," she added happily.  
  
They sat in silence for a while. Finally Dorothy excused herself to the bathroom. When she was alone, she closed the door behind her and started to cry.  
  
Why am I so tortured?, she thought. What did I do to deserve this? I would love to marry Quatre. He's so sweet and wonderful but would I have to put up with everyone else until we died? Why should I even have to put him through this now? Or myself? Why does it seem like wherever I go, people ridicule me? Have I done anything to deserve this? I guess I'm only a soulless monster.  
  
She collapsed onto the toilet seat, sitting and sobbing for several minutes. Finally she shakily reached for her purse, looking for her razor. 


	5. Suicide?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its affiliated characters.  
  
When there was a crash in the bathroom, no one was close enough to notice. Duo and Quatre were busy arguing over the deal they were trying to work out.  
  
"Why is it so hard for you to accept my terms?" Duo was practically shouting. "I think I've been fair in the terms I've set out."  
  
"I've finally seen the real you, Duo, that's why." He was calm, but slowly breaking. "You are judgmental, moody, and stubborn."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Dorothy! You refuse to accept her for who she is, instead relying on rumors you've heard to base your entire opinion about her. It doesn't matter to you that she might have changed as long as you get your way."  
  
"Who cares?! Not me. This deal is about business, not what about you, I or anybody thinks about some street-freak."  
  
The limit had been broken. Quatre stood and yelled right into Duo's face. "How dare you call the woman I love a street-freak! If I recall, isn't that the same place you got to seriously know the woman you wound up marrying? Or did you conveniently forget that, along with the rest of your good judgment?"  
  
"That is my good judgment, you piece of aristocratic trash. I think your problem is you cannot bear to be seen in public with some as poor and pathetic as she is. If you realized this, maybe you would see where I'm coming from."  
  
"Poor? Pathetic? I think the only person around here that fits that description is you, Maxwell. And you will be, after I'm through with you. Your business is going to die, and its all your fault. What are you going to tell Hilde, hm?"  
  
"Don't bring her into this."  
  
"Why not? You seemed to have no problem bringing your biases into this, so I will damn well bring whomever I want into this."  
  
"You will, will you?" He swung, bringing his fist up and striking Quatre in the face, creating a nasty red mark.  
  
The next punch was stopped, and Quatre stared sadly at his former friend. "Why must you fight? I was trying to negotiate, but you had to bring violence into."  
  
Duo laughed harshly. "I had to. You're right. It's because you're being such a thickheaded idiot about this Dorothy issue. Were you just admit I'm right, we could be done here long ago."  
  
"I'm being 'thickheaded' because I don't agree with you, dammit!"  
  
As they began to throw obscenities at each other, Hilde came in, worried. "Quatre, I need to talk to you." He turned, and Duo backed down, smiling benignly. "It's about Dorothy."  
  
He glared one last time at Duo and left the room with her. When they were out of earshot, she began to talk quickly. "I think she's trying to kill herself. She went into the bathroom, looking troubled. She should have come out by now but she hasn't and she won't answer me and I'm starting to get really worried about her."  
  
"Hilde, slow down. All I heard was Dorothy and bathroom. I thought I heard something about killing, but I'm not sure."  
  
She was beginning to breathe very heavily. "That's what I'm talking about. She won't answer me when I call to her in the bathroom."  
  
The alarm grew in his eyes. "Where's the bathroom? I'm pretty sure she'll talk to me."  
  
"In the hallway, across from the twin's room. Just hurry, I'm really worried."  
  
He went to the bathroom door, knocking softly on the door, then harder when there was no answer. He glanced around, and stopped when he saw the ground. The ends of a few strands of blond hair were exposed from under the door. His panic began to form into something real. He pounded the door, and when no answer was given, he slammed himself into the door, forcing it open. When it finally opened, he quickly scanned the room and stopped when he found her body lying in the corner. She had a towel wrapped around her wrist, and her other hand limply held a razor.  
  
"Oh my God." He could only stare.  
  
She stirred faintly. Her eyes held little color. "Qua.tre?"  
  
He quickly squatted next at her side. He gently held her face. "Dorothy. I'm here. Don't talk."  
  
"Quatre.I'm sorry. I would have.liked to.get married, but." Her eyes closed and her breathing stopped.  
  
"No! Dorothy, wake up!" He shook her, trying to get her to respond. He began to sob. "Dorothy!"  
  
He heard someone behind him and turned, recognizing Duo through his bleary eyes. His eyes widened. He gave Quatre his hand and lifted him, then grabbed her by the waist. "I'm sorry, Quatre. I never meant for this to happen. I don't know what to say."  
  
"I find it hard to forgive you. But I will try if you can do something, anything to bring her back. Please, Duo, you have to try."  
  
The two of them thought for a moment before Duo again spoke. "If we hurry, we might be able to get her to the hospital in time for a transfusion. Her tissue won't start to die for a while, if I remember correctly. It's our only chance if we want her to live."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Don't get me started right now. Although I am the God of Death, I did not want her to die."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"I could see she made you happy. It took a while, but it dawned on me."  
  
There was silence after that as they carried her body to the car. Duo looked into his eyes and nodded, then climbed into the driver's seat. Quatre got in the back and cradled her head in his lap, quietly talking to her silent face. His tears dropped forlornly onto her.  
  
When they got to the hospital, they again picked her up and carried her to the emergency room. The lady at the desk looked up. "What happened to her?"  
  
"Suicide attempt. She slit her wrist with a razor."  
  
The lady jumped up and grabbed a bag a blood from the shelf behind her. She stretched it onto a gurney and jammed the needle into her body. The blood began to drain quickly, quickly being absorbed by her system.  
  
"Are you sure that's safe? You might be giving her the wrong blood type."  
  
"It's Type O-. Theoretically, everyone should be able to take it."  
  
"Theoretically?"  
  
"Yes. There have been some recent studies that showed some people are allergic to it." She turned back to the bag of blood. It was completely empty. She turned back, concern in her eyes. "Unless we can get a source of a lot of blood within the hour, she's going to die."  
  
For the first time, Quatre stopped to think what this would mean for him. He shook his head slowly, and the tears came back. Why me?, he thought. Why do I have to go through this? He looked again at her serene face. It looked so peaceful.  
  
His head came up and he stared at the tech. "If I am a person willing to be a mass donor, will you accept my blood? I know I have Type O- blood, and she's not having any adverse reactions to it."  
  
The tech stared at him. "This is rather unorthodox, you know. And if it fails, you will both die."  
  
"I am aware of that. It's a risk I'm willing to take if it can save her life."  
  
"Okay. You, the one with the braid, wheel the gurney in with us. We're going to a hospital room." When they arrived, she tossed Quatre a hospital gown. "Put this on. After a transfusion of this magnitude, you're going to be weak for a while. You'll stay here. If you want, your girl can share a room."  
  
He stared at her a moment. "Okay. I can do that." The steadiness was slowly returning to his voice. "Yea, this might just work." He turned around and quickly changed into the gown before facing the doctor again. "I'm ready."  
  
He was surprised to see that the tech had changed Dorothy into a hospital gown as well. On her arm was a wad of cotton, spreading a disinfectant. The towel that had hidden the cut earlier was gone, revealing an ugly, crooked gash across the wrist. Most of the blood had dried, creating a temporary, if unstable, protection. The tech looked up. "Sit on the bed over there but wheel it closer first. Close enough to touch her."  
  
He complied and sat down, turning his arm to expose the inside of his elbow. She brushed it with painkiller and disinfectant, then quickly stuffed a needle into his arm. She began to fiddle with a machine, and he watched in fascination as his blood slowly crept out of his arm and through a tube to Dorothy's. He smiled sadly. If one of us lives, at least it will be you, he thought. He began to feel lightheaded, and collapsed, falling into a comatose state.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry it's been a while since I posted but I've got too many other things going on right now, especially with my big MUN conference in the coming up. But I managed to get a couple more chapters done so all you fans can be happy. Only one chapter left. 


	6. The End

Standard Disclaimer applies. That means don't sue me.  
  
The wind caressed his cheek, sending shivers down his spine. Quatre opened his eyes and saw the open window. Duo stood in front of it, staring out thoughtfully. His anger flared until he saw Duo's face. It was filled with concern.  
  
"Duo." His voice was croaking, like a frog. It was also very quiet. "Come here."  
  
He jumped slightly. "Hey, Quatre! You finally awake?"  
  
"No jokes, Duo. Did she make it?"  
  
"Yes." His face broke into a smile, this one genuine. "She's gonna be all right. She was actually awake for a minute earlier, but fell back to sleep almost instantly."  
  
"Can you do me a favor, then?"  
  
"Sure, buddy, anything for you. And I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was wrong. I'll admit that. The war's over, so I should just accept that and stop acting like it isn't."  
  
"Don't worry about. I forgave you when you helped get her here in time to recover. Lean down here." He began to whisper into quickly into Duo's ear. When he was done, he smiled. "Now for some sleep."  
  
He collapsed onto his bed again and fell asleep almost instantly. Duo watched him for a second before shaking his head happily. "I hope she knows what she getting herself into if she accepts, though." With that, he left the room, letting the two occupants get their sleep.  
  
When Quatre awoke, Duo had already returned. He was grinning ear-to-ear, holding a small bag. "While you were asleep, I took the liberty to invite some friends, too. I told them what this was all about and they were happy to come along. It seems you're quite the popular guy."  
  
He smiled. "I try to be nice to everyone, no matter their beliefs."  
  
Duo thought he saw his eyes glint but disregarded them at the same time as the intended barb. Instead, he took a small box out of the bag and handed it to him. "I'm not sure if this is the right size. I got what looks like it will fit her, but it might be a couple sizes too big or small. It can easily be altered though. I made sure that was part of the sale. And don't worry about repaying me, I can afford it. Think of it as my gift. I won't have to give one at the wedding."  
  
Quatre stared at the ring. It was made of gold, two strands intertwined into one. Between the two strands was a small jewel, a diamond of the purest variety. He was breathless at its beauty. "Where did you find something like this? It must have cost a fortune."  
  
"Don't ask me. Don't thank me either. It was all Hilde. After I bought her an engagement ring, she told me yes as long as I never went ring shopping again."  
  
He could only laugh gently. Then he began to wait.  
  
When Dorothy woke up, she was shocked. What happened? I'm supposed to be dead. She glanced around and realized she was in the hospital. She grabbed her wrist. All that was left of the accident was a neat little scar. What had gone wrong? She turned and came face to face with Quatre, lying in the bed across the room from her. Under the thin bandage, she saw a massive bruise forming on his arm.  
  
"Finally awake?" His voice was gentle.  
  
"What am I doing here?" she asked.  
  
Just then the doctor came in. She glanced up at the question. "You're recovering, Missy. That was a pretty nasty gash you had there. Small miracle that you survived at all."  
  
"How'd I survive, any way?"  
  
"For that you can thank this young man over here." She motioned to Quatre. "He brought you in. Then, when a crisis arose, he put his life on the line to save you."  
  
Her head turned to face his. Her eyes filled with tears. "You did?"  
  
He was startled. "Don't cry." He turned out of his bed and unceremoniously wobbled over to her bed. He got on one knee. "When we brought you here, you were almost dead. You needed blood, but they weren't sure of your blood type. They didn't have a large supply of O- ready so I gave them some."  
  
"Where'd you come up with so much blood? It's not like you had time.No. You didn't."  
  
He unwound the bandage on his arm, revealing an ugly bruise. He smiled. "Yes, I did."  
  
"Why? Someone like you doesn't deserve someone like me."  
  
"Someone like me gets real lonely sometimes. I don't like to be alone. That's why I have a question to ask you."  
  
Fear suddenly paralyzed her gut. "You.you do?"  
  
"Yes, I do." He reached down and brought up a small black box. "I am alone a lot of the time, alone in my own little world. It makes me lonely, even with roommates. I found someone, however, that makes me feel whole, filling the empty spot in my heart. I wanted to get to know her and I did, liking what I saw. So I want to show you this," He opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring. She caught her breath. He continued, "and ask you this. Dorothy Catalonia, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
She began to cry, tears streaming down her pale face. She threw her arms around him and sobbed. "Yes! I've wanted this for so long but never dared to hope it would happen."  
  
She stared out the window behind him, feeling comfort in his strong arms. She smiled and knew everything would be all right. Outside, where rain had been, arched a beautiful rainbow.  
  
***********************************The End***********************************  
  
Thus ends this Chapter and this Story. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Also, look for my other stories that I'm currently working on. Only one is up and under construction but more are soon to come. 


End file.
